Ignored Weasley
by sjt1988
Summary: How Hugo feels about his family.


Ignored Weasley

Everyday I heard Rose this or Rose that. Rose was good at everything, like Quidditich. She got the good grades, my parents were so proud of her. I got good grades but they told me good job. Rose did everything before me, if I did something they would say just like your sister.

On my first train ride to Hogwarts everyone asked me if I was Ron and Hermione Weasley's son. Then they would ask if I was Rose Weasley's brother. I would nod and then they would go on about what she has done. I finally found an empty compartment so I would not have to hear about the great things Rose had done at Hogwarts.

I got into Gryffindor. Everyone said I was following in the Weasley's footsteps. Everyone was happy that I got into Gryffindor but it was hard because I was the last of twelve. It was no big deal. When it was my turn with the Storing Hat.

The Storing Hat said. "Another Weasley. Are there more of you out there?"

"No." I thought.

"Good. Now where to put you. You would do well in Ravenclaw for your brain, but I think I'll put you with your family in…Gryffindor." When I got off the stool and made my way over to the Gryffindor table, people were clapping but others were saying another Weasley in Gryffindor.

I was great in all my classes; I was at the top of the class. Most of the teachers were saying that I was just like my mother and sister. The thing was I didn't want to be like my mother or sister. Everyone wanted to be my friend because of who my parents and sister. I only had few good friends. By the end of the year everyone was glad that I was here.

In my second year, Rose went out for the house team and made it. The next day she got a letter from Dad telling her that he was proud of her. When I tried out for the team and made it, the letter I got didn't come until a week later telling me that it was great and the words I heard most of my life…just like your sister.

When my sister became a perfect there was a party in her favor. She became the fourth perfect in the family. Everyone said she was just like our parents. I was happy for her she was my sister. When I became the fifth perfect in the family, my parents said great job and went to congratulate my sister, who became Head Girl.

Two years later, Rose was off to France for law school and I became Head Boy. I was the first boy out of the grandchildren to become Head Boy. There was a big party with everyone telling me I did a great. It was one of my favorite times with my family.

When OWL's came around, Rose got ten O's and one E in all of her subjects. I did very well. (Twelve O's). Our parents were very happy with both of us. Rose told everyone what she wanted to do in life. No one knew I sign up for the International Auror Program. I had to choose three different countries, I chose Australia, Untied States of America, and India. The only person who knew was Uncle Harry because he is the Head of the Auror Department in England.

Rose and I both passed our Newt's. Rose got into her choice of law school, which was in France. I remember the day when I got three letters from three different owls. All of them where from all of the countries I applied too. They all wanted me. I looked at the start dates. America started soon after school. The rest of them started in August. I wrote them all back and made arrangement to leave England as soon as I get home.

I didn't even tell my parents that I was leaving the next day after school was over. They weren't even there to pick me up from the train station because they both had to work. Aunt Ginny took me home to an empty house. That night I packed everything I was going to need for America. I put the rest of my things in boxes. I left a note telling my parents to put it in storage. I was up before they were up, I grabbed my bag and left. Everyone at the portkey office was saying goodbye to his or her family. I knew by the time my parents were awake I would be gone.

When I got to America no knew who my parents were or my sister. People knew me as Hugo Weasley, top of his class and that English guy. I loved every moment. I got letters from Uncle Harry telling me what was going on in the family, from the weddings to the births. My sister got married to Scorpius, I knew this was going to happen. On one was asking about me. The first letter I got from Uncle Harry told me that my parents put my thing in storage and were to get it. They didn't even ask where I was. I knew that Uncle Harry would have told them where I was if they asked. Most of the letters I got I read and threw them in the fire. I would not let my family get to me because I have a I life in America.

Four years later I meet my wife on the subway, I was going to the Auror Department and she was going to work at the Washington DC Hospital. She beautiful with her dark brown hair and green eyes. I made her blush many times before she had to get off. Before she got off I asked her out. The smile on my face didn't leave my face all day even when I got a letter from Uncle Harry telling me I was an uncle of a little girl. There was a picture of her. She looked like both Rose and Scorpius. I threw the letter away but kept the picture.

The first date I took Kim on was to dinner and a movie. In America many wizards and witches go to the movies. We saw a really bad movie. After the movie we went for a walk around Washington. She told me about her family, I told her about my family and that I don't talk to them. We talked about how American schools were different then English schools. That was the first of many dates.

Two years later I was hurt in a mission and my emergency contact was Uncle Harry and he was all the way in England. Kim didn't like I that I was hurt, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of life with her. I asked her to marry me in from of the Jefferson Memorial. She said yes. I was the happiest man alive. That night we celebrated with her telling her mother. She asked me if I wanted to tell my family. I told her I that will tell them later. When we got home that night, I wrote Uncle Harry telling him I was getting married. Two days later I got a letter from him say congratulation and if I wanted the family to be there. I told him it was up to him. I didn't care one bit.

It took a year planning the wedding, but I wanted Kim to have the wedding she wanted. It was beautiful June day when we were getting married. Her whole family was here. I was putting on my dress robes when I heard a knock on the door. They didn't wait for me to say come in. Uncle Harry walked in. I was surprised that he was here. He told me he wouldn't miss this for the world. I asked him if anyone else from us family was here. He told me no, they think he is here for business. He left me and went to take a seat. Soon I was married to Kim. She met Uncle Harry and loved him. She asked after the rest of my family, Uncle Harry gave me a look and said that I didn't want them here. Kim just said that one day she would meet the rest of my family.

Before I knew it I was going to be a father. Kim told me three years after we were married that we were going to be parents. I didn't know what to say but I was happy that I was going to be father. I was going to be a father mine wasn't. Caroline Jane Weasley came into the world. She was beautiful with my red hair and her mother's green eyes. She had me wrapped around her finger. I wrote to Uncle Harry telling him the great news with a picture of her.

Two years later we had another girl, who looked this like her sister. Victoria Ann Weasley was born a little early. They said that time would only tell if she lived. I knew she would make it because she was Weasley. She became a very happy baby after she was well enough to go home. She also had me wrapped around her finger. I told Uncle Harry with a picture.

We thought we were done when Kevin John Weasley came three years later. He had the Weasley red hair but he had my mother's brown eyes. His sisters fall in love with him when Kim and I brought him home. After Kevin, Kim and I knew that we were done having kids. We had our family. Again I told Uncle Harry with a picture.

Everything changed five years later when I got a letter from Uncle Harry that said Granddad Arthur was dying and he was asking for me. I told Kim this and we packed up the family and went to England. When we got to London, Uncle Harry was there to greet us. He met my children. He told me that they were Weasleys. I haven't seen England for twenty years. Uncle Harry took us to the Leaky Cauldron where he got us rooms. He told us to rest and he would take us to the Burrow tomorrow.

We were in the dinning room when James Potter, my cousin saw me. I had my wife and kids with me. I was taking them to Diagon Ally. He grabbed me in hug. I introduced my family to him. He told me he missed me. We should get together before I left and catch up. I nodded and told him I was taking my family to the Ally. Before he left he told me he would send an owl later. We went to most of shops. I was avoiding one, but Kevin asked if we could go in. He didn't see that my family owned it.

We went in and I saw my cousin, Fred at the counter helping a customer. The kids ran off to check the products, Kim went with Kevin. I made my way to the counter and Fred eyes widen when he saw me. He came around and hugged me. He asked where I been the last twenty years. Before I could tell him Caroline came up holding a pink pygmy puff, wanting it. Fred could tell she was mine. Soon Kim, Victoria, and Kevin came up. I told them to give me their things and wait outside. Fred rung me up and told me I had beautiful family and that he would like together. I told him I was getting together with James and we should do something with everyone before I left. Fred nodded. Before I could leave Uncle George came out of the back. I almost gave him a heart attack. He came to hug with tears in his eyes. He said he was glad that I was home. I didn't know how to tell him that I was only back for a little while. I took my things and went to find my family. I hope I didn't run into anyone else from the family. Kevin asked if I knew whom that was, I told him that was my cousin, Fred and Uncle George. Kim gave me a look.

That night we were lying in bed when Kim asked me how many family members I had. I told her too many to count because I didn't know how many kids my cousins had. All I knew was Rose had four kids. She told me she couldn't wait to meet everyone tomorrow. I laughed it was going to be hard to remember everyone.

The next morning, Uncle Harry met us in the dinning room with Aunt Ginny. Her red was still red but there were more then a few white hairs. The last time I saw her was the day she dropped me off after my last day of Hogwarts. She gave me a hug then she slapped me. She it was for running away and not telling anyone. I told her Uncle Harry knew where I was. I put Uncle Harry in the doghouse. I introduced my family to her. She fell in love with the kids right away. Kim and her became very fast friends. Uncle Harry asked me if I still knew where the Burrow was. I laughed and nodded. Uncle Harry took Kevin and Victoria, Aunt Ginny took Caroline, and I took Kim.

We appeared in the garden of the Burrow. The kids came over to stand close to me. I look around and saw that much hasn't change in the twenty years. There were childern playing in the yard, they looked like they were having fun. I took Kim's hand made my way to the door. I stood at the door before opening it.

Everyone was looking at me when I entered and they were all quiet. Kim and the kids looked at me. At the head of the table was Uncle Bill, his scars seem to blend in with his face. Aunt Fleur who was next to him looked as beautiful as ever. Next to her was Uncle Charlie had more scars on his arms from his job, last I heard he was running the place. Louis was next to him with a woman next to him, who I think was his wife. Roxanne was frowning at me; she was holding a small child. Lily looked like she saw a ghost walk in. Her brother, Albus was smiling at me. Next to him were Lily's husband and his wife. At the end of the Uncle Percy with my mum, her hands were covering her mouth. She never thought she would see me again or ever see her grandchildren. Uncle George had on a sneaky smile on. Dominique was ready to jinx me but the dark hair man stopped her. Rose was surprise to see me standing there. Scorpius was shaking his head. Aunt Audrey and Angelina had their hands on their chest like they never saw me before. Victoire was wiping her face. Teddy was standing behind her. Grandmum was standing up the stove with tears in her eyes. James had his chair against the wall; he had his eyes closed. Molly, Lucy, and Fred came to stand in the doorway when they heard the door open. I couldn't see my dad anywhere or Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny.

Grandmum walked around the table and hugged me. I thought she was going to hit me. That broke the silence and everyone started talking at once. Mum was right behind Grandmum. There were tears in her eyes as she hugged me. Soon everyone was hugging me. After they were done they asked whom did I bring. I showed them my family. My kids finally met their grandmother. My dad walked in and saw me. He was angry I could tell by the look on his face. He walked right back out.

I followed him out and found him in the sitting room. I called out to him. He stopped and looked at me. He started to yell at me asking where have I been the last twenty years. I told him I was in America. He asked why I didn't tell him or Mum where I was. I told him because it's not like he or Mum cared about me. He said that they care about me. That they were worried sick about where I ran off too. I said if he asked Uncle Harry he would have known where I was and that I was safe. Dad got made at Uncle Harry, who just walked in. Dad comforted Uncle Harry. They yelled back and forth. Uncle Harry telling my dad that he should be a better father and Dad telling him that he was a great father. It went on before Aunt Ginny and Mum stopped it. Aunt Ginny took Uncle Harry out of the room. It left me alone with my parents.

I decided that I would go and find Granddad. But Mum stopped me. She wanted to know why too. I told her we would talk about this later. She nodded. I went upstairs to my grandparents' room. I found Granddad lying in the bed he looked so weak. I made my way to the chair next to the bed. He looked over to me. He closed his eyes before saying that I should never ran off. He wanted his family whole again before he left his family. That I should talk to my parents. I told him I will and then he fell asleep. I kiss him on his cheek. I said goodbye and left the room.

I went back downstairs to find the family had embraced my wife and kids. The kids were outside playing with the others. My wife was telling stories to my cousins about us. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and saw it was Rose. I turned around and hugged her then she smacked me on the back of the head. Telling me that I should have told someone how I felt not run away. I smiled because I missed getting scolded by Rose. Then she grabbed me in a hug again.

The next day I made plans to go to my parents. Kim took the kids to muggle London for the day. When I got to my parents I told them everything how I felt and thought they never notice that I was gone. When I was finish, Mum had tears in her eyes, Dad had a few too. They said they were sorry and they never meant for me to feel that way. It was a start and there were still things that needed to be done.


End file.
